1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic field sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A support with a Hall plate is known from DE 202 11 518 U1, which corresponds to U.S. 20050231197. Furthermore, carbon-containing Hall plates are known from U.S. 20110037464 A1 and Hall plates made of group III-V elements from U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,885. Other Hall plates are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,624 and DE 10 2005 051 306 A1, which corresponds to U.S. 20060097715.